fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideovores
Ideovores is a page created and owned by Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot. Summary Ideovores are what is presumably a group of entities who are not confined within traditional reality, but instead exist in what could loosely be defined as a world parallel to it. While it is completely unknown how they came to be or what exactly they are, those who are even aware of their existence have shoved it into the deepest recesses of their mind for fear of what could happen otherwise. While the overwhelming majority of beings will live their lives without even knowing such beings can exist, this does not stop Ideovores from being some of the most destructive, dangerous predatory entities there are. Despite little being known about how exactly these beings cross from their world to reality, it does seem to be in some way related to the mind. Even without being present, an Ideovore can somehow implant the idea of its existence in a victim's mind, essentially turning them into a vessel which can then act as a meal after fulfilling its original purpose. The following steps document the most common way Ideovores bring themselves into existence. Step 1: The Unknown Through unknown means, the Ideovore slips the otherwise unimaginable conceptual components of its being into the victim's mind. While these concepts initially lie dormant, they will become active during the second step. Step 2: Questioning Something triggers the victim's subconscious to begin conceptualizing ideas in an attempt to explain the unknown. This could be an event as unusual as a the victim believing they saw a ghost and attempting to rationalize it, to one as simple as looking down a hallway at night and being sure of seeing something lurking in the darkness at the end. As long as the victim attempts to grasp the unknown and allows their mind to attempt to rationalize things they cannot explain or know for sure, this can act as a trigger which causes their subconscious to begin putting together the otherwise impossible mental components into the realized idea of the Ideovore, allowing it to begin manifesting. Step 3: Paranoia The victim will begin to become unstable. Their vision will blur, they'll hear things that aren't actually there, and eventually begin to see the Ideovore for brief moments over the following days. This will only grow worse and worse as the Ideovore becomes more and more real, causing the victim to become immensely paranoid. Many times, they will begin to push away anyone who tries to contact them, secluding themselves from the rest of the world as their only companion becomes the horrific, otherworldly monstrosity they'll see out of the corner of their eye disturbingly frequently. Step 4: Manifestation The Ideovore fully manifests into a ghastly reality, devouring its host. The Ideovore does not need to physically consume the victim, as its mere touch is enough. After being touched by the Ideovore, the victim will cease to be on a conceptual level at all points in space-time, becoming something that never actually was or could be. Just like the Ideovore, they become another impossibility, though one who could not return to reality and would remain lost in the endless expanse of nothingness, forever. Step 5: The Aftermath While the Ideovore usually returns to a state of nonexistence after finishing off its host, sometimes unknown circumstances will cause the Ideovore to remain real for extended periods of time, afterwards. Often times this will only be long enough for it to haunt and devour a few more victims, while other times the Ideovore remains for far longer, growing powerful enough in the real world to consume more and more widespread concepts. This can lead to the erasure of countless worlds, beings, and ideas. While it is fully possible for an Ideovore manifest on nearly any layer of existence, making itself as real or as fake as it chooses, this will usually weaken it by varying amounts of severity, leading them to prefer the far easier alternative of entering reality through a host, especially with entities on higher planes of reality. This is due to the fact that an Ideovore that becomes too weak will eventually lose the ability to make itself a reality, becoming simply another part of the infinite void of things which cannot be. Appearance Ideovores have no set appearance, as this is simply not part of their conceptual composition slipped into the host's mind when manifesting. As a result, victims will often visualize an Ideovore as an incredibly offputting formless blob of writhing ideas, never remaining a single thing for even an instant as it sporadically shifts between countless forms. Occasionally, the Ideovore's visage will remain vaguely humanoid despite constantly shifting most aspects of their being. Strangely, there have been multiple instances of completely unrelated individuals referring to these types of Ideovores as "Static Angels" due to their grainy, constantly shifting, vaguely human visage. Aside from simply differing on an aesthetic level, "Static Angels" seem to cause only a brief burst of insanity during the process of their manifestation, with the host soon becoming completely numb and emotionless before their inevitable demise. It is possible only certain Ideovores are capable of this, though the exact cause and reasons for doing so are unknown. However, some believe this is done so that the Ideovore can consume each individual part of their victim's mind, making a feast out of what would otherwise be only a brief snack to tide it over. If this is the case, then perhaps only more powerful or skillful members of the race can do so, and the vaguely humanoid form is simply a side effect of more and more of the host's memories being absorbed into the Ideovore's being. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: '''Often referred to as Ideovores. Individuals, if such a thing even applies here, do not have names '''Classification: '''Entities from outside traditional reality, Impossible possibilities, Conceptual apex predators '''Powers and Abilities: Conceptual Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Metaphysical Existence, Incorporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, True Flight Attack Potency: Unknown (Ideovores attack on a conceptual level. The power they can wield while real also varies depending on what layer of existence they manifest on.) Speed: Unknown (Not really applicable, as they simply manifest wherever they need to.) Lifting Strength: N/A Striking Strength: N/A Durability: Unknown (Impossible to destroy by conventional means, Can even return if their existence is halted against their will. However, denying them the ability to feed while consistently allowing them to weaken themselves will eventually lead to them being unable to become real again, finally ceasing to be on all levels as they fully slip into nonexistence.) Intelligence: Unknown degree of sentience Range: Varies Weaknesses: Manifesting without a host weakens them, Fully ceases to ever become real again should they weaken enough while being denied food Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Void Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Azathoth's Pages Category:Unknown Tier